


fics that will never be finished

by Spades



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Antonia "Tony" Stark - Freeform, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Female!Tony Stark, Genderswap, Justin Hammer is kinda a dick, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, These fics will never be finished sadly sob sob, always-a-girl!Tony, attempted non-con, pregnant!pepper, tony's lack of a moral compass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are fics that i've written and would like to finish one day, but as of right now? i have no will too. siiiigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bruce/pepper/tony - the birth of vincent anthony banner-potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is Tony trying to tell Bruce that Pepper's pregnant -- based off of an idea with bearprincess/scibfs that Tony/Pepper/Bruce have three kids. this is the idea with the oldest child -- vincent anthony banner-potts.

He's pacing back and forth, thoughts are running through his head and he's not exactly sure how he's going to approach this. It's basically the most important descision of his life at that moment and Tony Stark has no fucking clue how to even breech the topic with Bruce Banner. Pepper had been easier, she had been receptive when she found out, she had been so fucking kind about it and hid the out right shock and anger when Tony had admitted to going behind her back and doing that sort of thing (he knew it was a huge breech of privacy, and the shock of knowing that he was serious. He could hear the questions of; _how could Tony Stark of all people want_ that? _It's unnatural, wrong and apparently goes against everything Tony didn't even realize people thought he stood for_ ) and then agreed, thought it'd be a perfect addition – she was just glad he didn't do anything even more extreme. Yet, then there was Bruce, who fucking knew how he'd take it.

After all, they both had laughed at him, looked like they were both unbelieving that Tony could even think of wanting to do that. Bruce had laughed a bit louder, completely in disbelief and fuck if that hadn't hurt even more than Pepper's tinkling chime. Tony dropped it, but fuck, the weeks that came after Tony had definitely shrunk back from both of them. It was better now – obviously, if he had managed to actually get it _done_ and have the whole thing confirmed. That laugh though – that had hit and wounded and made him feel like he was wrong for wanting something so fucking simple. 

He shakes his head and decides that like any smart man (he was _more_ than smart, he reminds himself) that he needs a game plan. So he thinks about it. He decides that trying to tell him as soon as possible was the best fucking idea possible, that timing mattered and he'd want to do it when all three of them are together or just two of them when the moment feels fucking right.

He thinks he gets the right moment two days later, he's trying to tell him when Bruce has just finished shoveling some pad-thai into his mouth (who fucking ordered Thai? He hates Thai so fucking much. It was probably Pepper now that he thought about it, because Bruce loves the stuff) and then suddenly he can't. Why? Bruce just brought up a solution to his wiring problem for 'Arc Reactor New York' project and Tony's now mesmerized by his mouth, that fucking perfect mouth and all that's stopping him from asking Bruce to talk science at him while he gets between Tony's legs and blows him (he knows it'd be impossible for Bruce to do both, but he can fucking _dream_ ) is the fact that Pepper is a classy bitch and they are suddenly joined by Clint and Natasha. So either way, there is no fucking way the conversation is happening that night.

He tries again, two days later, Pepper's gone for the night and it's just him and Bruce. They're spread out on the bed and Bruce just finished fucking himself on Tony's dick about two minutes ago and it's on the tip of his tongue and then Bruce is kissing him, calling him perfect and Tony's brain promptly shut down at the sheer amount of sincerity in that tenor voice of his. He just yanks Bruce back in and bites his lips and kisses him until they're both gasping for air and then he fucking realizes that Bruce is staring at him with quiet need all over again. There goes that chance.

After that, Tony is trying at least once every day (when Bruce and Pepper are fucking in front of him, Tony has his fingers inching up into Bruce then Bruce just does this thing and Tony can't think of anything but needing to _get inside of that amazing man_ , Bruce and him being in the lab, talking about if they need a LHC – it goes wrong the moment Bruce brings up the Higgs Boson particle. Tony even tries it when Bruce is half asleep and Tony is buried into his hair – that goes wrong when he realizes that Bruce _isn't_ half asleep and is actually _completely_ asleep and having a slight nightmare) for two weeks before he realizes that fuck, the best way to do this is to blurt it out.

He's decided that a month after the whole thing of dancing around the situation is fucking dumb as hell, because he kept trying to go for that one fucking perfect moment even after he tells himself not to care. It's been hard on him, all he wants to do is tell Bruce and make it clear that it's definitely not okay to run away after hearing this – Tony knows that he's known for at least five weeks and that Pepper might be wrong about the proper date and suddenly he knows what he has to do.

He's cornered Bruce in the lab, the hippy is hunched over his work and making all sorts of faces at it that Tony would usually fucking adore and want to kiss him for – no, no, no, not right now though. He forces his feet to take him right up behind Bruce and lightly nudged the man's shoulders with his knuckles and then went along to ruin the knots in them. 

“Mmn, that's good, thanks,” Bruce says and Tony's fingers go a bit more rough. Fuck, that voice, he could hear him say even the most dumbass things and Tony would just sit there and listen, it was amazing. He realizes he was getting distracted and shook his head, falling quiet and thinking for a few moments, the moment he thinks is right is right before Bruce starts opening his mouth again.

“Pepper's pregnant,” Tony blurts out, forcing his hands to go rougher, “I'm the dad, no doubt about it, but. You're also the dad. We're the dads and Pepper's the mom.” Bruce had been drinking and Tony almost ( _almost_ ) feels bad for the sudden choking that he shoved onto Bruce. “You're fucking amazing, you know. You deserve this. I'm serious. Me, you and Pepper, we'll be team Science+Business Parents. We can do it. You just have to believe and not run, can I just say I'll be pissed if you run?” He's so fucking nervous, his fingers are digging into the muscles and he only releases him when the flush of green starts climbing out from the finger tips and Bruce's eyes are wide and oh god, he looks scared from this angle. “Bruce, I mean – if you want too, I just --”

He doesn't expect the way Bruce's shaking hands set the cup of tea down on the table and Bruce is turning, to look at him. His eyes are so wide, he looks so fucking terrified and Tony's now even more terrified and fuck, he's making a soft noise that gets trapped in his throat and looks like he's going to run away.


	2. bruce/tony/pepper - tony's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a terrible time around her birthdays now, she always has. this was me just writing this out. it was also for bearprincess, i believe???

Tony Stark is fucking amazed she lasted two weeks out of the predicted _month_ away from home. She can feel the tension coiling just under the surface of her skin, rolling through her like a bolt of thunder that's driving her slowly insane. She's so tired, so angry for no reason at all (no, you have all the reason, her mind provides her) and just wants a shower, she wants to relax, to force the thick knots out from her body and let them flow with the water down the drain. 

She wonders if Bruce is in the lab or if Pepper is still at work, but she can hear the gentle rocking of the bed, the soft moans that tell Tony just what she needs to know. For once, she doesn't know what world she's walked into. Yet her eyes aren't able to take themselves off of Pepper's creamy white skin rubbing against the slightly darker tan of Bruce. Pepper was thrusting up and against Bruce, shadows coating them thickly, keeping the extreme details hidden from usually so intensive chocolate browns, but she knows Pepper's knees are hooked against Bruce's upper thighs and she can tell he's doing that stance (knees spread letting her see him stretching Pepper open as he rolled in and out slowly) Tony loves. Pepper's holding him close, one hand in his hair and the other resting on his back and Tony really hates the feeling of _why don't I get that_ that rolled over her.

Finally, she shuts the door quietly and starts stripping off, careful to be quiet and she's just so drained and maybe though her cunt and brain both want her to join in on the wonderful sight (she can hear Bruce mumbling soft compliments at Pepper _you're so beautiful like this Pepper, like a goddess_ and Pepper's mumbling his name and it's fucking disgustingly sweet and Tony will refuse to ever do something like that, she has no fucking use for it beyond watching them), ruin their dynamic and make it _better_ , she can't find it in herself to do it.

She barely makes it to the bathroom just as Pepper's coming, soft sweet gasps and not at all the screaming flurry of proclamations for a god that didn't exist that Tony was _too fucking good_ at and shuts the door when she hears that they've finally realized she's home. She doesn't lock it, she just gently rests her hand on the edge of the counter and tries to look herself in the eye in the mirror and like every time she tries she can't manage more than the briefest of locks with the face that stares back, before she's shaking her head and pulling away from the counter.

Blunt nails glide with the drag of her hands away from the counter, falling limp at her side as she slowly made her way to frosted glass to start the shower.


	3. Justin Hammer/Tony Stark - Sparkly Dildos and attempted rape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS? was a kinkmeme prompt that was supposed to end up Bruce/Tony. I just. love some of the dialogue in this one.  
> basically the whole plot was this: justin tries to rape tony, tony keeps sassing and then the avengers come and get him.  
> ....bruce is especially angry. yup. enjoy.
> 
> (this has my favourite tony dialogue ever.)  
> (i'm sorry i wont ever finish this one sob)

Tony guesses it's been about four days since he's been shoved into a little room with no windows and a door that looks from the outside and about 4 hours since Hammer decided to use a threat that he's heard way too much off of his tongue. Rape, rape, rape, Tony's eyes roll and he uses his tongue to rove over the split lip that having the gall to laugh at Hammer having suggested raping Tony Fucking Stark got him. He can ear foot steps now, quick, well polished shoes slapping indignantly against the cheap flooring that he's sure the hallway outside had. Another lick to his lip and he can tell he opened the cut again – it was something to do though, and though listen to Justin fume and bitch out in the hallway to the guard watching the door was sometimes hilarious, Tony can't find it in himself to actually pay attention to anything but the copper tang on his tongue, if anything, it was more spicy, more real than this strange mock-up of a hostage situation. 

He closes his eyes and breathes in deep. A click and he's feeling cool air flooding into the room that he didn't realize was fucking hot. He cracks an eye open, brown looking on bemusedly as he tugged lightly at the hands bound to the wall. His arms are sore as fuck, but he didn't care, not when Justin Hammer stood there holding a dildo and wearing yellow rubber gloves like he was going to wash some fucking dishes. Tony couldn't even stop the grin spreading over his face as he managed to croak out, “Really, you're going to fuck me with _that_?” A beat and a sharp 'tsk'. “Wow, way to make it clear that you have a small dick. Fuck this is hilarious.” It doesn't help Justin's case when the plastic dong is about a foot long and is clearly purple and glows, Tony isn't sure if it's supposed to go in someone or be used for a rave or go on top of a birthday cake. It wouldn't surprise him if it started singing happy birthday.

“Funny Anthony, real funny, but this here,” The purple mass of lights and silicon wobbled as he points it at him, Tony barely hides a sputter of a laugh under a cough and tries to keep the humor off of his face. “Is going inside of you. I mean, it's not like you're using your ass for anything right? All of the shit just comes right out of your mouth, doesn't it?”

“Can I just ask where you got that? It's like you went to the Disney Store and found the cutest little princess wand you could find and decided to coat it in silicon. I mean, I'm confused. Is that a birthday cake topper--” He gets cut off by a sharp slap against his cheek, an eyebrow raising and his tongue darts for the cut to check if it was bleeding again. Luckily, it wasn't, though his cheek stung and the pink appendage moves to poke the inside of the offended cheek. “Did you just cockslap me with a Disney Dildo? Because I'm pretty sure you just cockslapped me with a Disney Dildo. And that's not cool. Really. At least buy me dinner first. I'm not that kinda gal, Hammer. You gotta woo me, then hit me with a dildo. It's the laws of interrogation, didn't you get the memo."


	4. bruce/tony, clint/natasha, phil/pepper, steve/oc past bruce/betty, past pepper/tony - soulmates au, female tony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS GOING TO BE MY PRIDE AND JOY.  
> GOD. i had SO MANY ideas for this one.  
> there was going to be a scene where tony and betty meet, where she finds out that betty used to have bruce's name written on her wrist, but the day that the hulk came to be, it disappeared.  
> that bruce was going to either have no name on his wrist or still have bettys.  
> it was going to be long and sad and then i lost all will to write it.
> 
> sobbing sobbing sobbing.

Her hand is situated over her heart ( _arc reactor_ ), the stuttering _throom_ of her heart tapping up a new storm against the metal and she can't _breathe_ \-- She wishes it was simple, she wishes she could crawl on to the bed with him and just listen to his heart beat instead of her own, where she could make sure he was alive and there was no way he wasn't going to pull through and most of all, she wishes to fucking _god_ that he would open his eyes and tell her everything is all right.

Because if he goes, a piece of her is going with him. 

She doesn't want to bury him so soon.

( _well, I don't always get what I want_ )

She doesn't think that crying will help here, not that the urge isn't there – it's just she has to be strong for the rest of the team, she has to tell them that Bruce Banner is going to be all right, that there is nothing to worry about, but there's everything to worry about. And Tony can't help but feel like she's going to lose him. Lose one of the best men she's ever known because of a single dart and oh, she can't cry because if she cries everyone will realize that Tony's losing faith in Bruce's ability to pull through.

They wouldn't get it – they wouldn't get it at first, at least. They wouldn't get why Tony would start sobbing if he died, why she wouldn't stop and why she wouldn't be _her_ and why it'd be like watching a woman dying of a heart break – because there definitely isn't a name written on her wrist. She's made this clear to everyone.

( _Tony, it's okay, I swear it's okay, you just broke one little bone_ )

Tony never put much faith in the 'soulmates' thing that happened to everyone around her – people were born with them, everyone. They were written on their wrists in this delicate cursive and people claimed that even as children who couldn't read; that the name was imprinted into their heads. Tony didn't understand it, she never did, because when she was born she didn't have one. 

She knew the statistics that came with that kind of thing. One in every hundred thousand people didn't have a name written on their wrist. Occasionally, some would get a name appear much later in life and some scientist speculated that it was because their soulmate wasn't born yet – or that the name written on their wrist was someones elses soulmate that had died prematurely. That the one without the name was just filling in. There were even suggestions that those who didn't have names written on their skin meant that there wasn't anyone for them.

Tony thought it was the later for her.

( _hey, Tony, can you pass me that screw driver? this screw is loose and I don't want you to die out there_ )

Three months, everyone living under one roof and it fucking appeared, beautiful, beautiful crisp writing and Tony fucking _ached_.

**R. Bruce Banner**

She had stared and stared and stared and thought it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in her life. Tony knew that there was a name already written on Bruce and while Bruce never was one to show it off – not like Clint and Natasha, they wore their names on each others wrist with pride, or Steve's Alice which was painful and beautiful because they hadn't found each other yet – yet still on display _just in case_. It definitely wasn't like that Phil Coulson written delicately on that dainty wrist of Pepper Potts to remind Tony that while she flirted back there was someone waiting for her now – he had told Tony that it said Betty Ross.

She wonders if Betty knows Bruce is dying before Tony Stark with tubes and Ivs attached to him, struggling to breathe and _survive_.

Tony knows that if she reached out and turned the wrist farther away from her just so, that she'd see the Betty Ross written there in beautiful, magical ink and Tony won't lie, she is tempted to look and hurt herself even more. It's what Tony Stark does, after all.

( _I don't wanna go there every again, gonna be right here till the very end_ )

She passes out and she doesn't know how long it's been when she wakes up, but suddenly she's in her bed and it's dark. She can feel a hand on her stomach pressing her down and suddenly she realizes that she hadn't been eating or really sleeping when Bruce was in the hospital.


	5. bruce/tony, pepper/tony, implied tony/rhodey - highschool au, female!tony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be my nanowrimo, but instead i worked on something with a friend (i'll be posting that, it's finished, just needs to be heavily beta'd)  
> i had a lot of things worked out on this, like, there was going to be teacher!phil, who was involved with sophomore!natasha and junior!clint. there was either going to be rhodey/pepper or pepper/tony/bruce?  
> the avengers+co were like this, just so you know:  
> Senior: Steve, Thor, Rhodey, Bruce, Betty  
> Junior: Clint, Tony, Jane  
> Sophomore: Natasha, Pepper, Loki
> 
> bruce was going to be the captain of the track team. Steve was going to be captain of the swim team. thor was going to be on the wrestling team with clint, with rhodey helming that. pepper, natasha and jane all were on the debate team, yeah. clint and tony just hate teams. and Loki ends up school president. no ones sure how that happened.
> 
> no, bruce's background wasn't like completely shoved out, he still had a shitty childhood, he's just gotten a bit better? i guess? tony has a heart problem. yeah ):

Tony Stark isn't a person who enjoyed school – it was a bet, one she made with her dad – if she could make it one more semester, she could say fuck it to this godforsaken institution of hate and head right into the big leagues. Her goal too – MIT, but all she needed to do was fucking handle one more semester in the hell hole of a public high school Howard shoved her into. There were definitely stipulations, for one she couldn't be drunk during a lick of it, another was she couldn't be seen shmoozing it up with some fucking older woman or even sleeping with another teacher that would get a write off when Howard decided that it wasn't worth pretending he was even caring what his grade-a fuck-up daughter was doing. And finally, she needed to make sure that if something happened with her heart that she'd tell him straight out, that she wouldn't try to deal with it on her own like she did last time and it ended badly when Pepper had to call him and tell him his own daughter was in the hospital.

She doesn't mind it all that much, actually – she may not have enjoyed it, but she was still the life of the party in every class. People looked up to her, they see this pretty girl with dark hair, rich, money, who oozes confidence and the want to get them alcohol because she had the connections, they pretend to be her friends in hopes she'd introduce them to some big shots her age or older too – it wasn't uncommon for her to find a random girl trying to go through her cellphone (it has only has four numbers in it) and find some sort of celebrity on the contact list that they want to meet. Tony thinks it's funny, because she doesn't really care, they know her name and she can't be bothered to even remember theirs. 

They don't deserve that privilege, no one does. Unless it's Pepper – who's arm would string through hers and the red hair would lick fires after her, voice chastising and firm and directing her to her third period class or even waking her up on time. Or Rhodey, who's dark disapproving eyes would watch every woman and the occasional man walk out of her bed room, from his place against a wall and arms folded over his chest and he'd take the cue to wander in and shove her into a shower and get her ready to settle in for at least two hours of sleep before some important test. 

The facts are, she doesn't go into the first semester actually thinking she'll like it. How could she? No drinking in excess, no rabid sex with random teachers and students – she had to focus and fucking play it safe for this first semester before she can trapeze off to MIT and own the fuck out of that place like she was born for.

It's first day of Advanced Chemistry that leaves her bored, eyes focused on a textbook that she was correcting along with the mundane drawl of the teacher at the whiteboard and she doesn't notice him – rumpled, frizzy hair and bespectacled – until he opens his mouth and smartly corrected the teacher, like she fucking wanted too for the last twenty minutes. Tony just crossed her legs and shoots him a look over her shoulder, short bangs flick back with the twist and her eyebrows high and lips curled into a savage grin, all teeth and amused. 

She realizes doesn't remember his name or face from anywhere, a fucking ghost to her, someone who didn't register in her brain for even a second. She knows way to well that she does this with most people, that she'll forget their names and forget defining features, but this is different. He's never been seen by her, she's roving a bubble gum tongue over pearly whites – and she's suddenly sure that she wants to get to know him after this, because there is no fucking way that Tony Stark is going to let a man who speaks English out of her sight after this.

She's got questions for him, most of them even sounded somewhat like 'where the fuck have you been all my high school life?' -- her mouth even starts to open and ask him everything but all the words die when guy cuts her off with a wink and jutts his rounded chin back towards the whiteboard, before ducking his head down and accepted the scolding from the flustered teacher. After that, she tunes the teacher out (what self respecting teacher couldn't see that the textbook was flawed and continued to defend it as if it was fucking a perfect piece of literature – she doesn't deserve Tony's attention from that point on), shooting glances at this mystery – she wants to figure him out, she wants to know what he knows and exactly how smart he was. She starts noticing that he's got broad shoulders, a kind smile and fuck, if she doesn't see the large hands drumming a mechanical pencil against some sort of nondescript pad of paper on a clip board (what normal person has a clip board. A scientist does, she knows and Tony suddenly wants a clip board now).

Tony doesn't talk to him that class – he's gone like a wisp of smoke and Tony wants to quietly make jokes to herself about the mysterious bastard being a sparkly vampire and that almost turns her off of the idea itself. Instead, she goes to find Pepper and somehow ends up tangled into another student's body and calls in sick for the last two periods to instead study a good case of anatomy – the mystery isn't exactly forgotten, just put on the back-burner in favor of a woman that caught her eye.

Three more classes go by like that – Tony notices something wrong with the textbook and the smartass sitting three seats behind her just points out drolly what he found wrong with it. Tony turns, eyebrow raised and grin large and the bastard winks and ducked down like he wanted to keep his nose clean. She manages to catch a break when the teacher decided that it was time to give everyone lab partners and let everyone pick their own. She's up and bee-lining straight for the brown haired guy that was clearly too smart and ends up shooting down three guys who wanted to be her partner.

“You,” Tony starts, sliding into the seat next to the guy. “Me, lab partners.” Tony doesn't even make it a question, she just barks it out and raises a brow at him.

“I didn't think someone of your high caliber would be resorting to the dialect of Cartoon-Caveman,” the guy has a voice that makes her smile. It's softer, nicer, silk wrapped gravel or something like that, but Tony doesn't care, because he just used longer words than most of the cheap teens looking for thrills and used them properly. 

“Yeah, well, you'd be surprised what I could be resorting to,” Tony purrs, her brows high and mouth grinning wider than they have all week. “I could be singing that you and me could have a Lab Bromance, or something like that. Hell, I could be singing you the song of my people – which by the way is the Elements Song, Bill Nye is our National anthem, though.” The guys smiling at her and shaking his head, planting his cheek on a strong hand and she's feeling like she won. “I noticed you didn't say no.”

“I noticed you didn't even bother asking my name.”

“Names are completely 100% optional to me, I will be perfectly happy to call you 'Glasses' or 'Asshole' or 'Lab Partner' and you are free to call me anything under the sun you wish. I will answer to 'Beautiful' or 'Sexy' – I draw the line at Baby though. Anything else is good,” Tony smirks, leaning in towards Bruce, intending on breaking into his personal space. “You speak English, I speak English, we should speak English together.” The guy is looking so amused, rubbing his hand down his face and smiling to himself, Tony knows he's hooked. “I want to be partnered with the second smartest one in this room.”

“You can't be partnered with yourself, Stark,” the guy muttered with a grin, his brow raising and Tony doesn't think she's ever wanted to kiss a guy so suddenly. It's gone in two seconds and she's kicking her feet up onto the table and looking smug with herself.

“So the Heckler can strut after all,” she purrs, offering the other her hand and he takes it, rolling his eyes and nodded. “We have an accord?”

“Indeed, I believe we do. Bruce, by the way, Bruce Banner.”

She licks her lips and laughs. “Tony Stark, pleased to make your acquaintance, this is going to be a good year for both of us. Stick with me and you'll go far kid.” Her lips smack at the quasi politeness she finds herself giving to the guy she's never even seen before this fucking class.


End file.
